Arthurtalia: Axis Hey!
by Nederlands
Summary: Oh no! England accidentally lets his magic out and causes the Great Nine to spiral into six dimensions, the animal-human dimension... Will Arthur, his friends, and especially D.W. help them go home? What happens during their six-months of precious time? It'll be worth it.
1. Meteor Shower

**Arthurtalia: Axis Hey!**

Summary: During a meteor shower in Elwood City's hills, the Great Nine crash land into the meteors for an epic adventure.

The meteor show has been planned by NASA and has been put on hold multiple times due to the selection of the dates. But a final date has been made and today is it. Today is the Delta Aquarids meteor shower will begin _today._

"It's been held for 3 months." said D.W. as she got ready, "This is **pointless**."

She was a little right, but with the side justice of wrong. The meteor shower was planned three months earlier, but was cancelled hours before official beginnings, than three weeks later they put it back. It was cancelled. This was their third time they said that it would show, and they hoped it would actually do so.

"D.W., they calculated it all." said Arthur, "They're sure it'll be today, fair and square." as he took the blankets into their car. After a long ride to the hills, Arthur met up with his friends.

As it was turning dark, Arthur and D.W. helped set the blankets and food, Arthur helped his friends while D.W. helped her parents. They wanted to help out with the meteor shower and guaranteed that if there was no meteor shower, than they would help put everything back.

"Thanks, Arthur. I'm sick of all the broken promises NASA gave us." said Francine as she put the basket in the middle. It was true that the broken promises were made, but it wasn't that bad.

A little while later, Arthur, Binky, Buster, Brain, Muffy, Francine, and Sue Ellen came together to pal before the meteor shower was to begin. But then D.W. approached them and said, "Can I play? Please with sprinkles and a cherry on top." as she tagged her older brother.

"Fine, fine." said Arthur before the little aardvark girl hollered no tag backs. This would begin the adventure that would last forever.

NOTE: Goddamnit I'm full…


	2. Where is it taking us!

NOTE: It's been a while since writing anything about Hetalia.

The world meeting, like all of them, always went bad due to one thing

*coughcough*America*coughcough* and always resoluted to Germany yelling them to shut up.

"Dude! Atleast I have better ideas! It's nine at night, and I have to see a meteor shower!" said America as he hurried up with his packing. "Bloody git!" said England as he took his suitcase,

"We are still discussing this!"

As America put his stuff back and sat down, England ran and made an excuse to 'go to the bathroom' he ran into the bathroom and a purple glow entered the room where them had discussions. "What's that, aru?" as he pointed to the purple aura in the room.

"I, I, I don't know, da." said Russia as he started to bawl. After a short whisper of "Maple" a portal emerged and at then all the Allies fell into it.

_Elwood City_

When they finally finished playing for a while, they went back to the hills when they saw the meteors.

"Woah!" said D.W. as she saw the meteors for the first time, and Brian used his telescope and recorded a few dates. "Hey Brain, why are you doing that?" asked Buster as he got some snacks.

"A portal is gonna be opened in the next hour." said the Brain, "I think someone new is coming!" as he stopped looking at the sky, and saw a strange purple aura in the air. "What? New people?" said D.W. as she was munching on a chocolate bar, "I love new people!"

As the purple aura matched with the bright meteors in the sky, they ate on a blanket while looking at the shower. They weren't far from the hills, but they weren't near their parents. "I wonder what's in it." said Muffy as she stood up.

"It might be a shooting star!" said Francine with a funny look at Buster, "or _aliens._" as Buster started shaking like crazy.


	3. Humans?

The Great 8 were in total danger since the force in the air was interrupted with meteors. "England, you god-damned fucking bastard!" yelled America as they were hurdling into the atmosphere. "Calm down, America." said France, "we'll leave soon, hon."

But what they didn't know is that they would need help returning home.

The people of Elwood City weren't suspicious about the purple aura since they were too occupied with the beautiful meteor shower tonight. The kids were ultimately occupied with the meteor shower.

"Binky, can you please pass the chips?" asked Francine, "You've been hogging them for like, forever." as she let out a big grunt. "But I brought them!" said Binky, as he took another chip.

"Then your not having any of my brownies." she replied in a sly manner. After winning another fight with Binky, she munched on the chips as Binky had a brownie.

When the meteors were dying out, it was a relief for the eight since they wouldn't have to rely on Germany to push them away. "Finally, I'm so glad that this is döne." said Germany as he put his coat back on.

"I think we're near a patch of land, aru!" said China as he went into a ball-like form. The others did so since China was the wisest (according to himself).

When Arthur observed the skies, Arthur noticed a meteor-like object in the air, near land. Arthur wasn't to chicken, but he was to tell Brain. He went up to him and said that a meteor will crash onto the hill. Brain said it was probably an illusion since it was impossible. He was finishing up his sentence when the so-called meteor that was actually the Great Eight crashed onto the terrain.

When Arthur and Brain heard the loud crash, Arthur was worried if D.W. was O.K., since the boom was near the blanket, with everyone there. Brain and Arthur went to the blanket, as the others were huddled together. Francine told them that it was okay, and that the boom was gone. "Francine, what's that?" asked Buster when he pointed to a mysterious pile.

Sue Ellen got out a first aid kit and said, "They must have used magic to get here. I think this will help them." as she opened it, it had objects what you would find in an ordinary kit. Sue Ellen shushed them all when she and Brain inspected them. "Humans?" said Brain as he took off the scarf on a man's neck, who was wearing a peach coat, "I never saw one. Only in photos." said Sue Ellen as she stood and watched.

A while later, one of them moved their hands, which warned the two of them to stay back, since they could be a threat to Elwood City. "We have too stay back. When they all wake up we can interact with them." said the brown bear who seemed to have experienced this before. And after that, Italy opened his eyes.


	4. Scary Magical Drama

When Italy opened his eyes, he went up, which made the observing kids walk back. Later, the others got up. "Dude, we have to get out of here!" shouted America as he stood up and saw that there were people watching the meteor shower. If he had left, he wouldn't have to go through this, right? They learned that England's magic actually took them into six dimensions, to a small city named Elwood City.

"So, are we going?" asked Japan as he looked into the starry night. "I would need a shelter to do all this. I can't do it in the conditions found here in Elwood City." said England. At first, they were questionate if they were to ask anyone here for shelter. But they worried if they would be spotted by someone, and turned in as a science experiment in such a civilized area.

On the other side, Arthur saw that they must've teleported here via a source of magic. It must have been the man with the big eyebrows. Who knew? Brain said they would have to talk with them when the time was right, and the time was now. So Brain approached a man with a white coat and told them they could stay at him and his friends house, _but _they needed to learn etiquette here in Elwood City.

"Me and my friends can help you mold into ordinary people here, so you won't be an experiment." said Arthur as he sat on the blanket, "And I wanted to introduce you to them, this is my sister, D.W., she sometimes acts like a snob, but I love her."

"Just like my friend here, America." said England. After a while, England and Arthur exchanged their friends names so everyone can get along and that they can get home. But they would have to somehow fool their parents to get them in. They agreed that since Arthur's parents, along with their friend's parents were leaving on a cruise, they would tell them that they were the babysitters.

The next morning, the Read parents said they were going to their six week long cruise trip, and that they could pick the baby sitters. Arthur and D.W. had made names for America and England, and said those names. "We want Alushay and Napaniple." said Arthur as he put his books away. "Alright." said Mrs. Read, "Have fun!" as she closed the doors.

And Arthur and D.W. hollered the two 'babysitters' in after they were picked up by the Crosswires.

"We're giving you six months to make the spell that would return you home." said Arthur, "If you can't make one up by then, than what's to do with it." as he led England to a room which would be full of spell books.

The six months that he had been given made England stressed his studies so much on the first day he started yelling at the three others and started to think he would have to do this all in a soup kitchen, making him panic intensively.

There were multiple attempts to calm down England and for him to take a break, but someone would tell them to give him privacy, so they were just outside the shed, near the door. Muffy passed by, and asked for England. "There is a reason we've been out here, Muffy." replied America.


End file.
